Cat's in the Cradle
by Sally White
Summary: Ash had always wondered about his family, but never had the guts to ask . . . Until now. Will he understand why these secrets were kept from him, or will he end up hating the Ketchum name? First of a series. AAML
1. Part I

Hello, readers! Sally White here, bringing you a new story. I haven't written for Pokémon in almost four years, but I do believe that my writing style has improved since then. Now, a few warnings about this story for those of you who need them. I have not seen all the episodes of Pokémon for any season including the most recent ones. I did not see most the Advance episodes or Diamond and Pearl. I just adore Dawn and am just okay with May. This story will be loosely combining the anime and the manga series, but understand that I have not read all of the manga chapters either. This is a FANFICTION, therefore if characters seem OOC or if plotlines seem out of wack, you must excuse it because none of the stories on this site are true thus you must not judge. If you do not like the story, then stop reading and just find another story to read. I do support AAML, however there won't be any until later in the story. I am also a supporter of Giovanni being Ash's father and Richie being Ash's brother. You will see my take on this as you read. Well, I think that's all, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin. I do own Grace and the plot of this story, so please do not steal either.

**Cat's in the Cradle**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Part 1**

_There were three things you didn't talk about in the Ketchum residence._

_One was politics. This was just one of the well-known social rules, so it wasn't hard to keep to, and if anyone started to talk about it they were promptly told (politely) by Deliah to shut up or leave the room. Simple as that._

_Another one was sex. While everyone was old enough to know about it and understand it, this was Deliah's house and she did not want any of that "vulgar talk under her roof," as she had put it. Of course, the teenagers and young adults did talk about this subject but they always made sure that it was only when Deliah wouldn't hear them. Unsurprisingly, that was not often._

_The third was Ash's father._

_Or the Ketchum side of the family, in general._

_Ash had found this out at an early age. He'd only been five when he had first asked about "when daddy was coming home". He'd been smacked across the face, his mother screaming that it wasn't important and that they didn't need his father around to be a loving, happy family. Not long after she had broken down crying out of guilt for hurting and yelling at Ash, who immediately forgave her. That had been over eleven years ago, and not once since then had he brought up his father. Occasional comments like "your father would be so proud" were thrown out there by Deliah, but they were few and far between. _

_Ash had always wondered about his father and his father's side of the family. Not a day went by that he didn't think about it. But he didn't dare ask his mother. He had tried asking Professor Oak about it once when he was seven, but the old man had just waved his question off and told the boy not to worry about it. Somehow, Ash could sense that the professor knew more than he let on._

_As he traveled around with his companions, his curiosity about his family had grown. Misty had her sisters; Brock had his huge family; May and Max had their parents; Dawn had her mom; even Grace had her Uncle Jeb and her cousin Carson. But as to his own family, Ash was completely clueless._

_He tried not to let it bother him. He instead focused on his journey to achieve his dream of becoming the Pokémon Master. But that didn't stop the thoughts from creeping up on him late at night when he had nothing left to think of. He could never shake the feeling that it was something important, something that could change his life if he was to ever find out. . ._

…**..**

"C'mon, Pikachu, let's head home," Ash called to the little yellow mouse as he shifted the paper grocery bags he held in his arms.

Pikachu trotted up to stand beside his trainer, letting out a cute "cha!" as he did so.

Ash chuckled then started down the street that signified the beginning of the short walk back to his house. It was only about fifteen minutes away and the weather was actually pretty nice for early October, which could have been any kind of weather. The sun was shining in a white-clouded sky and a nice breeze blew that made the day not too hot yet not too cold. The grass was a nice green color and the leaves on the trees had just started to change colors. All-in-all, a beautiful afternoon.

Ash had decided to take a break from his journey and spend some time in his hometown of Pallet with his mother. Brock had decided to go home as well, and Max had decided to take Dawn home with him to introduce the blue-haired girl to his parents, since the two had started dating. They had all agreed to meet up in Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh after Halloween.

Ash's mother had asked Ash earlier that day if he would mind going to the store to pick up a few items for her. Eager to get out of the house, he had agreed immediately. It had only taken him a little over an hour to go to town and go to the store to buy the items, and now he and Pikachu were ready to head back.

Ash hummed a wordless tune as the two traveled out of town and down the path that led to his house. Full of content and ease, he almost didn't hear the whisper coming from some bushes on the side of the path.

"Psst!"

Ash stopped and blinked. Pikachu noticed that his trainer had stopped walking and also stopped, looking back at the boy. The electric mouse cocked his head to the side. "Pikapi?"

"Did you hear that, Pikachu?"

"Pi?"

Ash shook his head. "Nothing. Must be my imagination."

"Psst!"

Ash looked around frantically. "There it is again!"

Pikachu also looked around. He had heard that one.

"Psst!"

Without thinking, Ash threw the bags in his arms to the ground and went into a fighting stance with his fists up. "I know you're there! Come on out and fight!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, sparks coming off of his red cheeks.

A chuckle was heard, and a girl stepped out from the grove of bushes.

Ash lowered his fists and stood up straight; he did not, however, relax, still ready to defend himself if he had to. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The girl looked to be no older than himself, if not older. She wore tight black pants and black boots, and a flower-patterned top with loose elbow-length sleeves and a white undershirt.

"Ash Ketchum," she said, starting to slowly circle him. "What a sight to see."

"What do you want," he repeated, a little more firmly. She was slim and about his height, but her actions were making him nervous.

Her crimson red eyes gleamed with something that he couldn't name as she continued to slowly circle around him. Her long white hair was blown gently around her by the breeze, making her seem more mysterious than he liked to admit. "Want?" she asked innocently. "Why, I don't want anything."

"Then what are you doing?" he demanded, following her movements with his eyes.

She stopped in front of him, looking directly into his own brown orbs. "I am merely curious, that's all."

He stared back, refusing to let her see how antsy she was making him feel. "Curiosity killed the Skitty, you know."

"But satisfaction brought it back," she cheekily replied, clasping her hands behind herself in a look of innocence. She stared into his eye, urging him to ask her what was up. When he didn't say anything, she went on, "Haven't you ever wondered, Ash?"

"About what?" left his mouth before he could stop it.

"Life," she replied, lifting one hand to catch a leaf as it fell from a nearby tree. "Love." She looked at him. "Or, in your case, family."

He breathed in sharply, tensing up.

"Tell me, Ketchum," she crushed the leaf in her hand, "how much do you know about your family."

He turned his head sharply, looking away from her as his eyes narrowed.

"The Ketchum name is one that is well known." She let the now-crushed leaf fall from her hand to the ground. "But it's not just because of you." She looked at him, imploring him to grasp at what she meant even though he wasn't looking at her. "Do you know, Ash? Do you know just what the Ketchum name means to some? Do you know the pain, the joy, the hate, the love that some feel just from hearing that name?" Her eyes darkened. "Do you know the history, the stories that come from that name?"

When she received no reply, she chuckled darkly before going on, "If I were you, I would ask about it before it's too late. It is your family, after all." She took a step back. "The time for change is coming. And as soon as that old man dies, the glory of that name will die too. He and Oak are the only ones left who remember what happened. If I were you, I would learn before it's too late."

Ash looked up at her, confusion written all over his face. "Too late? For what?"

"All in due time, Ash," she told him, turning around to leave. "All in due time." With that she walked away into the forest, the shadows hiding her.

Ash was left with much confusion. _The Ketchum name. . .? My family. . .? What does she mean. . .?_

…**..**

Ash burst into his house. "Mom!"

Deliah came out from the kitchen. "Oh, Ash, you're back. Here, let me help you with those." She took the grocery bags from him and made her way back into the kitchen.

Ash followed her. Pikachu headed to Ash's room, sensing that the two would need to be alone. The black-haired boy bit his lip, nervous about what he was about to ask her. He hadn't asked in so long . . . "Mom, something weird happened on my back."

"What was that, sweetie?" she asked, putting away the groceries.

"Some strange girl stopped me and asked me. . ." He swallowed. "She asked me . . . how much I knew about my family . . . the Ketchum side of the family."

Deliah froze, then slowly turned to look at her son. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," he answered. "Because I really don't know anything."

She just looked at him.

Ash swallowed again then went on, "Mom, I'm almost seventeen. I think I'm ready to know about my dad and his side of the family. I know you don't like to talk about it," he added quickly, "but I can't shake the feeling that this is important."

Deliah looked off to the side and sighed. "I knew that this day would come." She motioned to a chair. "You're going to want to sit down for this, Ash."

He sat and waited for her to speak.

"You're father and I met when I was about twenty years old," she began. "He was very mysterious and charming, and all the girls in Pallet wanted to be with him. I was very meek and shy in those days, and I didn't get a lot of gentlemen callers, so I didn't even think that he would notice me. Then one day he showed up at the flower shop I worked at. He ordered a dozen of roses, saying that they were for the girl he fancied. Imagine my surprise when he handed the roses right back to me." She chuckled softly. "He asked me to go to dinner with him, and there was no way I was going to tell him no. We began seeing each other after that. I was young and naïve, all full of dreams of marriage and family and a home with a picket fence. I never suspected . . ." She shook her head. "He proposed to me after four months. The wedding was planned in three months, and then we were married."

"That's really fast," Ash commented.

Deliah nodded. "Yes, it was. I should've suspected something then, but I didn't want to believe that something was wrong."

Ash blinked. "Wrong?"

She nodded again. "Yes. But a few months after the wedding I found out . . . that I had married Giovanni Ketchum, leader of Team Rocket."

Ash stared, the shock taking his breath away. "What?" he gasped.

"Giovanni is your father, Ash," Deliah said softly, looking away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," she looked at him, her eyes desperate, "but can you really blame me?"

Ash coughed, finally getting air back into his lungs. "I guess not," he wheezed, not entirely sure of what else he could say.

"He bought me this house," she went on. "I guess he was trying to make it up to me for not telling the truth. He said that he would send me money so that I wouldn't be in want. He still does," she added, "and that's why I don't work. It's usually more than enough to pay the bills and buy groceries. He also gave me Mimey."

Ash nodded, indicating to her that he was still listening.

"Not too long after I found out the truth about him I discovered that I was pregnant," she continued. "He was pleased, I guess because he thought that he would have an heir. Time passed and before I knew it my baby was being born." She looked away and said quietly, "Only it wasn't just one . . ."

Ash gasped. "What . . .?"

"I had two babies," Deliah said, still not looking at him. "Twins, actually. Two perfect little boys. Ashton Satoshi . . . and Richard Hiroshi."

"Richie," Ash gasped.

Deliah nodded, looking at Ash with tears in her eyes. "But I knew that I couldn't have two wonderful babies constantly under a criminal's watch. So . . . I sent one of my babies away to my cousin who lives in Johto. I made her promise to take good care of him." Tears fell from her eyes as she watched her son stare at the floor in shock. "It was for the best. Giovanni doesn't know that he's the father of two, he only knows about you. I had to keep one of you safe from his grasp." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but could I have said? I didn't want you to hate me . . ."

Ash looked up sharply at this. "Mom, I could never hate you. I love you."

She breathed in deeply to calm herself, nodding. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

Ash brought a hand to his forehead. "So . . . Giovanni is my father and Richie is my twin brother." He shook his head, lowering his hand, chuckling humorlessly. "Small world." He looked back up at his mother. "But what about dad's side of the family? What do I need to know about them."

Deliah seemed to think for a moment, then sighed. She stood up straight and looked her son in the eye. "Ash, how would you like to meet your grandfather?"

He smiled grimly. "Something tells me that I need to."

"_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<br>When you comin' home dad?  
>I don't know when, but we'll get together then son<br>You know we'll have a good time then"_

**To Be Continued . . .**

So, that's the start of the story. I should give you all a fair warning that I am a college student with a busy schedule, so if I take a while to update, I apologize. I may or may not wait to upload the rest of the story until I have all the other chapters completed, I do not know. What do you all think? Let me know by dropping a review or PMing me. Thank you for your time. Laters! Peace – Sally White


	2. Part II

Hello, my readers! I thank you all who have read, reviewed, favorited, story alerted, etc. this story. It makes me happy to know that people are reading my stories. And so far no flames! I don't like flames, they make me depressed. So, I bring you the next installment of Cat's. In this chapter I introduce some of the elements from the manga. Again, this is a FANFICTION, so of course some things will seem odd or off. Do not judge, this is just how I think it all works out even if I'm incorrect. So anyways, I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin.

**Cat's in the Cradle**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Part II**

Ash stared out the window of his mom's car at the trees that seemed to whiz by. In his lap, Pikachu looked worriedly at his trainer. From where she sat in the driver's seat beside him, Deliah glanced occasionally at her son in worry, keeping her eyes on the road for the most part. She prayed that she wasn't making a mistake.

They had only been driving for about an hour and a half, but the silence in the vehicle was incredibly unnerving to Deliah and Pikachu. The little yellow mouse had been informed of what she had revealed to Ash and was as shocked as the boy at the news, but Ash seemed to have withdrawn into himself since he has gotten into the car. It worried both the Pokémon and his mother, but neither knew what they should do. Conversation had failed to be started, and turning on the radio only seemed to increase the awkwardness of the silence, so all three inside the vehicle were only left in silence.

As for Ash, he was left to ponder the new information that he had learned. He wasn't sure if he was angry with his mother for not telling him sooner, and if he was angry what exactly was he angry about? Was he angry that his father was the leader of Team Rocket? He dismissed this notion as soon as it entered his mind. One could not control who their father was, so why be angry about it? And who was he to be angry at Deliah for falling in love with the man; after all, love was something that also could not be controlled.

So if he was not angry about who his father was, then perhaps was he angry that he hadn't known about his brother, nay, his twin until now? He'd pondered this for a while before also dismissing this notion. His mother had just done what she had thought was best. She had just been a protective mother, and who could blame her for wanting at least one of her boys safe from Giovanni's grasp. Then, perhaps he was angry at her for making it him who was under Giovanni's watch? He again dismissed the notion; he could handle that, after all he'd been handling Team Rocket since the beginning of his journey. Besides, he loved his mother and could not imagine life without her.

Ash figured that he was just in shock from the news, and that his brain had not completely grasped the truth yet. After all, it wasn't every day that one learned that they had an evil father and a long-lost twin. He figured that he would be okay, given time. How much time, he did not know. However, he knew that he needed to get it in gear very soon, for they were going to see his grandfather.

Ash was very nervous at the prospect of meeting the man who had brought his father into the world. He could not help but hope that his grandfather would like him. Most people he met seemed to like him, but this was different. This was his flesh-and-blood relative, one who shared his genes. He did not want to think about what he would do if it turned out that the man did not like him.

He was brought back to the present as the car made a turn down a gravel road. He stared out at the windshield as they approached a small log cabin. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat, and he gulped loudly. In his lap, Pikachu gently rubbed his face against Ash's shirt. Ash stroked the mouse's fur in appreciation before taking a breath. "Is that it?"

His mother nodded. "Your grandfather lives in that little cabin."

"Not a big people person?" Ash muttered.

Deliah let a small smile grace her lips. "He used to be when he was younger, I was told. Now, well . . . You'll see for yourself."

She pulled up beside the house and parked the car. Ash unbuckled and opened the door, stepping out. Pikachu hopped out and began to sniff around. Once he was out of the car, Ash closed the door. Deliah also got out, closing her door as well.

Ash surveyed the scene. They were surrounded by the woods on all sides, the gravel path leading down to the road which was a back road. The log cabin seemed to be in fairly good shape; none of the wood was rotting and all the windows were intact. The screen door was closed while the white door behind it was opened inwards into the house. And sitting on the porch in an old wooden rocking chair was a man.

The man was tanned, seemingly from days of work in the sun. He did not seem to be fat but he was not exactly slim either. The muscles of his arms were covered by long white sleeves of a button-down shirt. Black suspenders held up old blue jeans, and he wore old brown work boots. Brown eyes were set in an aging face, and messy graying black hair covered his head, no balding present. All-in-all, the man appeared to be one that no one usually would, or wanted to, mess with, though he didn't appear to be exactly dangerous.

"Deliah," a deep, gruff voice called over to the woman. "It's been a while."

"Yes, sir," Deliah replied, clasping her hands in front of herself.

The man gestured to Ash. "And who's this young fella?"

Ash walked over to stand by his mother, Pikachu at his heels. Ash put his hand on his chest. "I'm Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Oh," the man said, rocking back a bit. "You're Giovanni's boy. Haven't seen you since you were this big." The man held his hand about a foot over the porch, before placing the hand back onto the arm of the rocking chair. He slowly stood up, stretching the muscles of his back. He held Ash in a piercing gaze. "Well, don't just stand there, boy. C'mere so I can take a look at ya."

Ash slowly made his way over and up the stairs of the porch to stand in front of the man. The older man looked the boy over, as he was only a few inches taller than the boy, then placed one callused hand on Ash's hat covered head. A grin broke out on the aging face. "You're the spittin' image of me when I was your age." The man cackled, removing his hand from Ash's head. After a few seconds ragged coughs emerged from the man, making him double over a bit.

Alarmed, Ash put his hands on the man's shoulders, unsure what to do. The man waved him off, finally ridding himself of the coughs. "I'm fine, I'm fine." He stood up straight. "I'm just gettin' old. Don't worry about it."

By that time, Deliah had joined them on the porch, standing a couple of feet away from the males. The older man looked over at her. "So, what brings you to my humble abode? You haven't visited in a long time."

"I figured it was time for Ash to meet you," she told him.

The older man snorted. "Finally told the boy the truth, did ya?" He crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a deep breath. "Well, we can't control who our families are, ey, boy?" He looked at Ash again.

Ash's hands turned into fists. Beside him, Pikachu looked up in worry. "Pikapi. . ."

"I want to know about my family," Ash declared, fixing the old man with a pointed stare. "And you're going to tell me."

The man smirked. "Am I, now? Well, that's a mighty tall order there." He chuckled. "You've never even meet me and you expect me to just tell you all my secrets, is that it? Expect me to be some old geezer who does nothing but reminisce about his younger days, eh?" The man poked Ash in the chest with the pointer finger of his right hand. "And just why should I tell you anything?"

"Because we're family," Ash blurted out. "You're my grandfather, right? So why shouldn't we be open with each other? I don't care if I've never met you before, you're still my family. I'll do anything you want to prove that I mean what I'm saying, I swear! Just please talk to me."

The older man set his hand on Ash's hat covered head again. "Calm down, boy. You don't have to do anything." He grinned. "I was just messin' with ya. You really are like me." He looked over the woman on his porch. "Isn't he like me, Deliah?"

She smiled. "From stories I've heard, yes."

The man gave Ash a gentle shove before removing his hand. "I'll talk to ya." He went over to the rocking chair and slowly sat back down. Relaxing in his chair, he commented, "Just tell me what you want to know."

Ash lifted himself up to sit on the porch's railing in front of his grandfather. Deliah sat in an armless chair not far from the two. Pikachu hopped up onto the railing then onto Ash's shoulder, letting out a happy "cha!" at the turn of events.

"First, what's your name?" Ash asked. "That way I can stop calling you old man in my head."

The man chuckled. "The name's Red; yes, like the color. Not sure why my ma decided on that name, but she did and I hold only the highest respect for my mama." He gestured to Ash. "We share a name, you know."

"We do?" Ash asked, his head cocking to the side.

Red nodded. "Yep. I'm Red Satoshi, and you're Ashton Satoshi, if I'm remembering right." Ash nodded. "So you see, we share a middle name."

Ash could not help but smile. "That's kinda neat."

Red smiled. "So, what else do ya wanna know?"

"Anything that you can tell me."

Red rocked back in the rocking chair, thinking. "Well, what do ya wanna know about your father?"

"Why is he the leader of Team Rocket?" Ash blurted out. "I mean, what made him become that?"

Red looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes. "That's partially my fault, I'm afraid. I wasn't with my son a whole lot during his childhood, so he became withdrawn and aloof. He never really had any friends. When he started his journey when he was ten, I saw him even less. I think that my absence made him want to prove something to me, maybe that he didn't need anyone to be powerful or something like that." He looked up, his brown eyes sad. "I take blame for that one. I'm sure he had his other reasons, but I don't know what they are. Me and him didn't talk much, and once he started gettin' older we started to not get along. We would get into arguments about little things, stupid things, but after a while those things build up until you just grow apart. I was surprised that I was even invited to him and Deliah's wedding. Then Deliah called me up the day you were born 'cuz Gio didn't show up." He smiled, staring off at nothing. "That was a good day."

"You were there when I was born?" Ash commented softly.

Red nodded. "Yep. You were a tiny little thing, but you sure were healthy. You've always had a good pair of lungs; you were not afraid to let people know that you were there and you were hungry." He chuckled.

"That much hasn't changed," Deliah said cheekily, giggling.

"Mom!" Ash protested, his cheeks turning pink.

Red laughed heartily. "That's how us Ketchum boys!" Coughs racked his frame again, making him bend over in his chair.

"Grandpa!" Ash cried out, jumping down to the porch.

Red held out his hand. "I'm fine," he wheezed. He cleared his throat and caught his breath, sitting up straight. "It's just old age."

Ash slowly got back on his seat on the railing, looking at Red with doubt in his eyes.

"So, what else do you want to know?" Red asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What was my dad like as a kid?" Ash asked, not sure what else he should ask.

"Well, now," Red began, rocking in his chair, "Gio wasn't like most kids. For one thing, he was real quiet. Even as a baby. He didn't cry unless he was hungry or needed to be changed. He never really seemed to be interested in playing with other kids his age, either. He was always real smart, though. But the thing that worried his ma and me," he bit his lip, "was his abnormal obsession with Pokémon. Most little kids like Pokémon, but Gio . . . When he was about five I let him play with my Poliwrath. When I came back to check on them, Poliwrath seemed to want to stay as far away from Gio as he could. Gio had this dark look on his face, and this creepy glint in his eyes. I always wondered what happened, but when I asked he wouldn't tell me." He shook his head. "In school, kids would stay away from him. I called by one of his teachers once because he had broken a kids wrist by pushing it back too far. When I asked him why he did it, he wouldn't tell me. Like I told ya before, he didn't really have any friends. When he started his journey, he got two companions, a boy his age and a girl a couple of years older than the boys. I wish I could remember their names," he commented, rubbing the back of his names. "Anyways, they stayed with him for a few years then went off and did their own things. Gio stayed as withdrawn and quiet as ever. Then, when he turned fifteen, he snapped."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I mean he snapped," Red told him. "Me and him were arguing like we always did and he just snapped, yelling and throwing things at me. We even got into a fist fight. He almost broke my nose." He gritted his teeth. "After that he stormed out and I didn't see him again for years. The next contact I had with him was when I got the invitation to his wedding. He was twenty-eight when he married your mother."

"So he's eight years older than you, mom?" Ash exclaimed, staring at his mother.

Deliah nodded. "Age is but a number when you're in love," she said softly.

Ash shook his head from side to side. "Gosh." He looked at his grandfather again. "So, you went to their wedding."

"Right," Red confirmed. "It wasn't a big wedding, nice and private. I didn't stick around long after it ended. I honestly haven't heard from Gio since then. And I already told you that I was there when you were born. I guess I've never been much of a family man, and I do regret that." He sighed softly.

Ash felt pity for the old man. "I'm sorry."

Red waved him off. "Don't be. You reap what you sow, kid. And this is just my punishment for the seeds I planted when I was younger."

Ash opened his mouth to protest, then thought better of it. "So, what happened to your wife?"

Red looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes again. "That's not something that you want to hear, Ash."

"Yes, it is," Ash protested. "I want to know everything I can about this family."

Red looked up, his brown eyes grim. "It's not a happy story, kid. It's not even a good story."

"I still want to know," Ash insisted.

Red abruptly stood up, anger seeping from him. "You really wanna know, kid? You really wanna know about the woman I practically made life hell for? You wanna know about how my love-life was damned since I turned twenty? You really wanna know?" he roared.

A few moments of silence passed. Deliah cowered in her seat, and Pikachu had hopped off of Ash's shoulder to hide in a corner of the porch.

Ash took a deep breath and answered firmly, "Yes, grandpa. I wanna know everything."

The anger left Red, and the old man seemed to deflate. He looked down, rubbing the back of his neck. After a few moments he said quietly, "Well, alright, then." He walked over to the screen door and opened it to go inside, the door slamming as it closed behind him.

Deliah slowly sat up straight in her chair, and Pikachu came out from his hiding place. The yellow mouse went over to Ash and hopped up onto the porch to sit beside his trainer. "Pika," he murmured worriedly.

"It's okay, Pikachu," Ash reassured his Pokémon, rubbing the mouse behind the ears. "I probably just hit a sore spot with the old man. It'll be fine." He removed his hand from his Pokémon.

A few minutes later Red came back out, holding something in his arms. After a closer inspection, Ash saw that it was a few old photo albums.

Red handed one to Ash. "Here." He handed one to Deliah then sat back down in his rocking chair, looking through the last one.

Ash opened up the album and was met with pictures of a younger Red. _Wow, he did look like me, or rather I look like a younger him_, he thought. He turned a page and saw pictures of a young Red with two other people, a boy and a girl.

"The boy is Blue and the girl is Green," Red informed Ash without looking up. "They were my traveling companions."

Ash nodded and continued to look through the pages of photos. About halfway through the album a picture made him freeze up, his heart beat picking up. He looked at his grandfather. "Hey, grandpa . . . Who's this?"

Red did not even have to look up. "That's Misty. Misty Yawa. She was the leader of the Cerulean City Gym."

"Mom, come look at this!" Ash said, looking at his mother.

Deliah stood and set the album she was looking through on her chair. She went over to Ash and looked at the picture. She gasped, her hand over her mouth. "Oh my . . .!"

"I know, right?" Ash said. He looked at his grandfather, who had finally looked up at him. "She looks just like the Misty I know!"

"Misty who?" Red demanded.

"Misty Waterflower."

_My child arrived just the other day  
>He came to the world in the usual way<br>But there were planes to catch and bills to pay  
>He learned to walk while I was away<br>And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew  
>He'd say "I'm gonna be like you dad<br>You know I'm gonna be like you_

_My son turned ten just the other day  
>He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on let's play<br>Can you teach me to throw", I said "Not today  
>I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok"<br>And he walked away but his smile never dimmed  
>And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah<br>You know I'm gonna be like him"  
><em> 

**To Be Continued. . .**

Cliffie! I know, you all probably hate me for it, but it's necessary for me to be able to write the next chapter. I hope you all like how I portrayed Red; I wanted him to be the gruff old man that we all know and love yet wouldn't dare get near or irritate, haha. Well, that's all from me for now. Let me know what you think, okay? Laters! Peace – Sally White

PS – over three thousand words with this chapter, FTW!


	3. Part III

Hello, readers! Thank you very much for joining me tonight! I just realized that I forgot about Richie in the last chapter (eek!). Well, I'll have it explained in another chapter, believe me. Again, please no commenting on who Ash's father really is, yadda yadda. It's a FANFICTION, nothing on this site is right. So, anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin.

**Cat's in the Cradle**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Part III**

"Misty who?"

"Misty Waterflower."

Red leaned back in his chair, a contemplative look on his face. "Well, now. That's real interesting."

Ash flipped the page to see more pictures of a younger Red and the girl who looked like Misty. "Do you think that they could be related, grandpa?"

"Dunno, boy," Red said, gazing up at the sky. "It's certainly a possibility now, isn't it?"

"She really does look just like this girl," Deliah commented. "He's not just exaggerating."

"I believe him."

Ash looked at his grandfather again. "What was this Misty like?"

A smile broke out on the older man's face. "She was real spunky and outgoing, not afraid to tell you who she was or how she felt. She wasn't the most feminine of girls, but she wasn't really boyish either. She was fun and playful, and real good to her Pokémon. Almost everyone who met her loved her. She was a wonderful, beautiful person."

"Was she your wife?" Ash asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer. _If this Misty and my Misty are related, and if grandpa did marry her, then that means that me and Mist are related, and that means that everything I feel for her is useless - !_

"No," Red said flatly.

Ash blinked and looked at his grandfather. "No?"

"No," Red repeated, frowning. "Misty wasn't my wife."

Ash had to swallow back the happy cry that welled up in his throat. "Oh." _Oh, thank God! Me and Mist aren't related! That was too close! _"So, then, who was your wife? That Green girl?"

Red laughed at that. "Oh, hell, no! Green was always Blue's girl."

"Then who?"

Red leaned forward and turned a bunch of pages of the album in Ash's hands. He pointed to a photo. "Her." He leaned back in his seat.

Ash looked at the photo that his grandfather had pointed out.

It was a picture of a young Red, Misty Yawa, and another girl. This girl had long blonde hair held up in a high ponytail and she was much shorter than Red and Misty. She had a bright smile on her face and glowing amber eyes.

"That's Amarillo," Red said. "Amarillo del Bosque Verde."

"Yellow of the Viridian Forest," Deliah translated softly.

"Yep," Red said. "I met her on my journey. When I first met her I thought she was a boy."

Both Ash and Deliah looked at him strangely.

"She always wore this sombrero-type of hat," Red said in his defense, "and it hid her hair, so she looked like a boy. It wasn't until a long time later that she took off her hat and revealed to us all that she was a girl."

Deliah made her way back to her seat, picking up the photo album on it before sitting back down. "I remember her. She was also there the day that you were born, Ash."

"First time I had seen her in years," Red commented. "It was also the last time."

Ash let out a breath, feeling confused. "So, she's your wife, yet you didn't see her for years until I was born and you haven't seen her since?"

"She was my wife," Red corrected. "We're divorced. Have been since Gio started his journey."

"Okay?" Ash said. "I'm confused."

Red sighed and rocked back in his chair a bit. "I guess I should start from the beginning."

"Sounds good," Ash said, setting the album to the side of him on the railing. Pikachu scooted over to make room for it.

Red gazed up at the sky. "I met Misty Yawa on the first few days of my journey. I saved her from her Gyarados, because the thing had been stolen from her and when she found it the thing had become mean. Me and her tracked down the thieves who had stolen Gyarados, and as it turned out Team Rocket had been behind it. I ended up saving her from Team Rocket and she let me stay at her house as thanks. It was a real nice house, with maids and such. I was an arrogant fool and started bragging about how I could beat anyone, including Team Rocket, and she got mad and stormed out. Later that night something attacked my room. That next day she took me to the gym, where she revealed to me that she was the gym leader. She attacked me with her Staryu, and I asked her what she thought she was doing. She got upset and told me that she was afraid of me getting hurt again, and that she just wanted the both of us to help each other get stronger so that next time we faced Team Rocket, neither of us would get hurt." He smiled. "What she said really spoke to my heart. I agreed with her, and we trained together for a few days before going on my way." Red chuckled and placed one of his hands over his heart. "I didn't realize it, but I had fallen in love with her when she gave that speech that spoke to me.

"I continued on my journey and eventually met Amarillo," Red continued. "I saved her from a wild Dratini and then helped her get back to her home. I also helped her catch her first Pokémon, a Rattata. Later on, she nursed me back to health after a battle with the leader of Team Rocket. I already told you that I didn't learn she was a girl for a long time. She and I became real good friends. We both had Pikachus, and they got along real well too."

"So how did you end up marrying Yellow?" Ash asked, still a bit confused.

"I'm getting there," Red told him. "After everything had ended, the war and all, and I'd completed the Pokedex, I - "

"You were the one who completed the Pokedex?" Ash blurted out.

"Me and Blue, yep," Red answered patiently. "As I was saying, after everything was finished, we decided to have a party. Ironically enough, it was Amarillo's birthday, so we decided to have a party to celebrate everything ending and her birthday. It was a nice party, with all of our friends there, including Misty. I was real excited to see her, but . . ." He chuckled nervously. "Things didn't quite work out the way I'd hoped.

"The night of the party, Amarillo stayed at my side all night. She leaned up against me and held my hand, like we were together or something. It was her birthday so I didn't want to tell her no, but I knew that this looked real bad in Misty's eyes. Towards the end of the night Amarillo asked me if I would share her birthday dance with her. I decided to be nice and told her, 'Anything for the birthday girl.' So we slow danced, my arms around her waist and hers around my neck. Trying to make things less awkward, I asked her if she had gotten everything that she wanted for her birthday. She said no. I asked her what that was. She said her first kiss. Then she asked me if I would give it to her. Now I knew that this was really bad. Me and Misty had already ended up kissing the night before, and I knew that if I did this then Misty was gonna be real mad. But Amarillo was a real sweet and one of my best friends, so I kissed her. It wasn't anything real special, just a peck on the lips, but Amarillo seemed to think the world of it. It made her real happy.

"After the party I knew that I had to find Misty. I found her, and boy, was she mad! She snapped at me, asking why I wasn't with Amarillo. I told her that I had no interest in the girl, that she was just a real good friend. Misty got all upset and asked how I could lead her and Amarillo on like that. I told her that it was Amarillo's birthday and I felt bad denying her anything. I told Misty. . ." He paused, then went on, "I told Misty that she was the one I loved, the one I wanted to be with. I guess she believed me, because she kissed me. And this was a real kiss. I thought I was in heaven." He frowned. "Then all hell broke loose."

"What happened?" Ash asked, really interested.

"Amarillo had seen everything," Red told his grandson. "She came out yelling and screaming that we were horrible people to do this to her on her birthday, and how horrible I was to have led her on like that. She told us that she never wanted to see us again. Me and Misty felt horrible. We'd never meant to hurt her, never. We went back to Cerulean to Misty's house, and Misty sobbed over what had happened. I cried a little, too. We didn't know how we were going to make it up to her. But then, a week later, Amarillo came to Cerulean and we ended up running into her. We all yelled 'I'm sorry!' at the same time, and then we all laughed. We went and got ice cream, and our friendship had been restored. Amarillo became a big supporter of me and Misty's relationship, and she was the one we went to if we were having problems. Everything seemed to be great. When I turned twenty I asked Misty to marry me and she said yes. When we told Amarillo, she was the first one to offer to help up plan the wedding. It seemed like life couldn't get any better. . ." Red stopped, looking down as his hair shadowed his eyes.

Ash bit his lip, then asked quietly, "What happened?"

"Misty died," Red said flatly, still looking down. "She was walking home one night, and it was raining, and a car ended up hitting her. She died instantly. When I got the call . . . something inside of me broke. After the funeral, I spent a week just lying in bed, curled up under the covers. I wanted to die." One of his hands clenched the material of his shirt over his heart. "I'd loved Misty with all of my all. She was my world, my life. When she died, it seemed like my life had ended. But after a week, Amarillo came. She told me that she was not going to let me starve myself to death. She made me get up and take a shower, and afterwards she made me dinner. I'll always remember that dinner. She made lasagna, my favorite. For months after that, Amarillo would come over to make sure that I was taking care of myself. It was thanks to her that I got back on my feet. I owed my life to her. I told her that one night, and she told me that I could make it up to her by marrying her. I think she was kidding, but I said okay."

"You did?" Ash exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

"Yes, I did," Red said, finally looking up. "That woman had saved my life. She was no Misty and never could be, but I didn't want to be alone. We got married at the courthouse the next day. We took Blue and Green with us as witnesses. I really believed that I could make things work between Amarillo and me. She was in love with me, and I thought that I could learn to love her." He chuckled darkly. "Never try to make yourself love someone, boy. It doesn't end well."

"So you two ended up getting a divorce," Ash said.

"Not for years, surprisingly," Red told him. "I was not the best husband to her, I'll admit. I used to snap at her and put her down for the dumbest ass reasons. I tried to reason that it was depression making me do it, but deep down I knew that I was just resentful that she wasn't Misty. Then Amarillo told me that she was pregnant. My whole world turned upside down. I started being nicer to her, because I didn't want to be a bad daddy. Gio was born, and I already told you how that went. Me and Amarillo got a divorce after he left for his journey. Y'know, I don't think he ever forgave us for doing that."

"So . . . that's it?" Ash asked.

Red nodded. "Yep. Work had kept me busy since then, and I built this house so that I could get away from everyone. I didn't want to have to explain to everyone that it was my fault that my family fell apart." He frowned.

"That's anticlimactic," Ash muttered, crossing his arms.

Red gave his grandson a look. "What do you want me to tell you, Ash? That everything was all happily-ever-after? You wanted the story and you got it. I warned you that it wasn't a good story."

"But what happened to Yellow?" Ash pressed.

Red shook his head. "I dunno. I haven't seen her since the day you were born. She kinda just disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Mom?" Ash said, looking at his mother. "Have you heard from her?"

"No, dear," she shook her head.

"But, wait, who told you about him, then?" Ash said, gesturing to his grandfather.

"Professor Oak."

Ash looked at Red with big eyes. "You knew the Professor?"

Red nodded. "Yep. I traveled with the old man. Samuel Oak, also known by a few as Blue."

Ash shook his head, in awe. "Wow. So Professor did know more than he let on."

"What do you mean, dear?" Deliah asked.

"I tried asking Professor if he knew anything about my family when I was seven," Ash told her. "He told me not to worry about it, but I had a feeling that he knew more that he was letting me know."

"That's Blue for ya," Red commented, a smirk on his face.

Ash looked back at the old man. "So you haven't tried to get into contact with Yellow at all?"

"Boy, I don't know where that woman is," Red growled.

Ash felt anger welling up inside of him. "Aren't you the least bit concerned?" he demanded. "Don't you worry about her at all? You were married to her!"

"Some things are best left in the past, Ash," Red snapped, standing up. He rubbed his temples with his hand and took in a deep breath before saying, "And my and Amarillo's marriage is one of those things. She chose to not keep contact with me. I'm respecting her wishes."

Pikachu gazed at his trainer in concern. "Pikapi. . ."

Ash got down off the railing and stood in front of his grandfather. "But that doesn't excuse just forgetting about her. Somewhere inside you did love her, otherwise you wouldn't have married her. You're right, you were a horrible man, and nothing you do will make up for that." He looked at Red with a hard stare.

The old man chuckled weakly. "You think I don't know that? Every day, I wish I could go back and change things, make it better." His brown eyes hardened. "But nothing you do can ever change the past, Ash. That's what I've learned over the years. And in my profession, you have no time for regrets."

Ash snorted. "And just what is your profession, old man?"

"What's your ultimate goal, Ash?" Red asked suddenly.

Ash was taken a bit aback, but replied strongly, "I'm going to be the greatest Pokémon Master ever!"

Red chuckled, placing his hand on Ash's hat covered head. "So, we would've met at the end of your journey if we hadn't met today."

"What are you talking about, old man?" Ash demanded.

Red removed his hand and pointed at himself with his thumb. "At the end of your journey, it's me you're going to have to face if you want to be the Master."

Ash stared, then blinked, then started with a jump. "YOU'RE the Pokémon Master?"

Red laughed. "You don't go through everything I went through and show nothing for it, kid!" Then coughs made spasms go through the old man, bringing him to his knees.

"Grandpa!"

"Pikachu!"

"Red!"

"I'm fine," Red hissed, trying to wave the three of them off. "It's just . . . old age . . ."

"This is not old age," Ash snapped, helping the old man to his feet. "You need to go to a hospital."

"No," Red shook his head, shaking Ash off. He glared at the boy. "I told you earlier, Ash, you reap what you sow. This is my punishment for being the horrible man I was. I've known this for years. If I die, then I die. This is what I earned."

Ash looked into the man's eyes, so like his own. He could see the years of pain, suffering, loneliness that his grandfather had gone through in his gaze. After a while, Ash nodded softly. "Alright. But you're not alone anymore, old man." He smiled determinedly. "Now that I know you exist, I'm never leaving you alone."

Red chuckled softly. "I wouldn't expect any less from a Ketchum."

Ash suddenly hugged the old man, tightly, around his torso. "Thank you for telling me everything, grandpa."

Startled at first, Red relaxed into the hug and wrapped his own arms around the boy's shoulders, hugging him back. "It's like you said. We're family."

After a few moments the two broke the hug, smiling at each other. Deliah came over and kissed the old man's cheek. Red chuckled. "You two taking off?"

"It's getting late," Deliah replied. "It's best that we went now."

Red nodded. "Right. Come back and visit me again real soon, alright?"

"Definitely," Ash told him.

Ash and Deliah and Pikachu went to the car and got in, and Deliah drove off as Red waved good-bye to them. As they drove down the back road to go back to the main road, Deliah asked, "So, what do you think of your family now, Ash?"

Ash lifted his hands to res behind his head, leaning back in his seat. Pikachu looked at him from his lap.

"I think," he began, "that it's just like any other family with problems. It's a little rough on the outside, but when you look deep inside, you see how wonderful it really is."

Deliah smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. "I'm very glad."

They road in silence for a while, then Ash suddenly said, "I need to make a call when we get home."

"Who are you going to call, dear?"

"Misty," Ash said. "I want to get this whole Waterflower-Yawa thing straightened out. I wanna see if grandpa's Misty and her are related." He gazed out the windshield, a small smile on his lips. _And I think it's time I told her how I feel, before I end up losing her like grandpa lost his Misty. . ._

_Well, he came home from college just the other day  
>So much like a man I just had to say<br>"Son, I'm proud of you, can you sit for a while?"  
>He shook his head and said with a smile<br>"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys  
>See you later, can I have them please?"<em>

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<br>When you comin' home son?  
>I don't know when, but we'll get together then dad<br>You know we'll have a good time then_

**To Be Continued. . . **

Another cliffie! Only this one's not as big. Or is it? Yep, Misty will be in the next chapter, and the AAML will be in the next chapter too! Who's excited? I am! LOL. Well, let me know what you think, okay? Laters! Peace – Sally White


	4. Part IV

Hello, readers! Well, here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. The AAML chapter! Hooray! It's gonna be fluffy, just to warn you. If you need explanations or such, read the author's notes of the other chapters. Well, enough of that, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin.

**Cat's in the Cradle**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Part IV**

The ringing of the telephone. It had to be one of the most annoying sounds ever.

That was what was going through Ash's head as he waited for Misty to pick up. Why did it have to be ringing? Why couldn't people hear music as they waited for people to pick up the phone? That's what they did in elevators. Why couldn't it be that way with phones? Why did it have to be _ringing_?

Just as he thought he was about to go crazy, Ash saw the video screen turn on and a voice said, "Hello?"

He stared at the screen. A girl with reddish-orange hair held up in a side ponytail and blue-green eyes was featured on the screen, a green phone held up to her ear. He grinned. _Misty. _"Hiya, Mist."

The girl on the screen gasped in delight. "Ash, is that you?"

Ash gave her a thumbs up with the hand that was not holding the phone to his ear. "The one and only!"

"I'm so glad you called," she said excitedly. "It's been so long since we last talked. Where are you right now?"

"Actually, I'm in Pallet, at my house," he told her.

"You should've called me sooner, I would've come over," she scolded him, a grin still on her face.

"Actually, that's why I called," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was kinda hoping that you could come over so we could visit. It's been a while since I last saw you."

"Just let me ask Daisy," she told him, setting the phone down and running off screen. A few moments later she came back on, picking the phone back up. "She said sure. I'll go pack and I should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Great," Ash said. "But before you go, can I ask you something."

"Anything."

"Are you related to the Yawa's, by any chance?"

"Yeah, that's my mom's side of the family," she told him. "We lost touch after her and dad died when I was eight, but we still see them at least once a year. Why?"

"Was there a Misty in their family?" he asked, avoiding her question.

"Yeah, she was my great aunt," Misty replied. "She died at a young age. I'm actually named after her. Why do you want to know?"

"I'll explain once you're here."

…**..**

The next in the afternoon, Misty arrived at the Ketchum residence. After she was greeted warmly by Deliah, Ash led the red head up to the guest bedroom. They both sat down on the bed. "So, what's up with you wanting to know about my family's history all of a sudden?" Misty asked him.

Ash leaned back on the head of the bed, crossing his legs Indian-style on the bed. "I recently learned some things about my family, and it ties into yours."

Misty sat across from her, her legs also crossed. "What did you learn?"

Ash proceeded to tell her everything he had learned, about his father being Giovanni and Richie being his twin. Misty looked as shocked as he had been at that news. He then proceeded to tell her about meeting his grandfather and told her the stories that the old man had told him. When he got to the part about Misty Yawa, the red head's eyes went wide. "Wow! So your grandfather was in love with my great aunt? How weird would it be if it turned out that we were related?"

"Way weird," he agreed, trying not to show how glad he was that they were not related. He then proceeded to tell her about his grandmother and everything else that Red had told him. When he was done, the sun had started to set outside. Pikachu and Azurill had gone downstairs, leaving the two humans alone in the room.

Ash looked expectantly at Misty. "So, what do you think?"

Misty slowly shook her head. "I actually feel kind of bad for Red. He must have felt so lonely for all those years. I mean, it must really suck, losing the one you truly love. I can't imagine how I would react if that happened to me."

Ash looked at her curiously. "And just who do you truly love, Mist?"

Her face turned a light pink and she turned her face away from him, pouting slightly. "That's none of your business!"

Ash smiled at that. He leaned forward and took her hands in his. She looked at him, her eyes wide with curiosity.

"I feel bad for the old man too," he told her. "But he kept telling me 'you reap what you sow.' He said that he felt like all of his suffering was his punishment for being the horrible person he was when he was younger. He also told me something else."

"What was that, Ash?" she asked softly.

He looked into her eyes. "He told me to never try to force myself to love someone, that it always turns out bad."

She lowered her gaze away from his, her eyes sad. "Oh. . .I see." _He's trying to tell me that he can't force himself to love me . . ._

Ash realized his mistake and mentally kicked himself. _Damn it, that was the wrong thing to say. Now she thinks that I don't love her! Ugh! Gotta clear this up._

"Misty, I don't ever plan on making myself love someone," he began, taking a hold of her chin with one hand and bringing her head up so that she looked at him, "when I already have the one I love right in front of me."

Her eyes went wide. "Ash? . . ."

Both of his hands cupped her face as his brown eyes stared deeply into her blue-green orbs. "Misty Kasumi Waterflower, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time, and I don't want to lose you like my grandfather lost his Misty."

Misty smiled softly, her eyes welling up with happy tears. "You won't lose me, Ash. I love you, too, and I have for longer than you could know."

Ash's face and eyes lit up in happiness. He brought her face to his and pressed his lips against hers, lowering his hands to back to pull her to him. Her hands went to the back of his neck, cupping around his neck and playing with the hair there. The kiss was gentle and innocent, and everything they could ask for in a first kiss.

They parted and looked deep into each other's eyes. Ash suddenly captured her lips again, this time moving his lips with hers. Not sure what to do, Misty went along with it. Ash traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, and Misty shyly opened her mouth to allow him entrance. He slid his tongue into her mouth, running his tongue along hers and coaxing hers to come out to play. He pulled her to him, pressing her against his whole being. Her hands were gripping the material of his shirt at his back, surprised and pleased at his ministrations. He broke away from her mouth and began pressing kisses to her jaw, her neck, down to her collarbone. He kissed her reverently, as though she was his most precious treasure. She gasped and moaned softly. "A-Ash?"

"Shh," he shushed her quietly, laying her down on the bed to hover above her. He pressed slow, languid kisses to her neck, suckling on and nipping at her soft porcelain skin. He buried his face in her neck. "I don't wanna end up like my grandpa, Mist. I don't wanna be alone."

Her expression softened, and she gently stroked his hair. "You won't be, Ash. I promise. I love you."

"And I love you," he told her, kissing her neck again. He pulled her flush against himself, grinding his pelvis against hers.

She gasped, panicked. She tried to wiggle away from him. "A-Ash, no, this is too fast."

He looked at her, his eyes desperate. "I'm scared. I don't even know what I'm doing. I just . . . I need you." He leaned his forehead on the junction of her neck and shoulder. "I've never felt this way before about anyone."

She cupped his face in her hands and brought his head up to look at her. "I know, and I'm so glad that you feel this way about me. But you're moving too fast, Ash. What you want is something that I want to save for my wedding night."

"Which will be with me, right?" he asked innocently.

She blushed. "W-well, I hope so. I mean, who knows what we'll want in ten years."

"I'm not going to want anyone but you," he insisted stubbornly.

"Ash, we're too young to be thinking about marriage," she said, exasperated.

He let her go and sat up. She sat up too.

"My grandpa asked your great aunt to marry him when he was twenty," Ash went on. "And my mom got married when she was twenty."

"You're only sixteen, Ash," Misty pointed out.

"You're eighteen," he protested. "You've only got two years until you're twenty."

"And you've got four!" she exclaimed, her hands on her hips. "Ash Ketchum, you are too young to be asking someone to marry you."

"I'm not going to want anyone but you," he protested. "I know that, and once my mind's made up nothing can change it."

"I'm not doubting your loyalty to me," she told him, "I'm just saying that you need to wait a few years before you ask me to marry you. Ash, we're still so young. Marriage is a big thing, and it takes a lot of work."

"I know that," he protested, reaching out and grabbing her hand. He pulled her forward so that he could wrap his arms around her. He rested his forehead against hers. "I would make it work, Mist. I love you, and I'm not going to want anyone but you. I won't do what my grandpa did to Yellow, even if you die, I won't marry anyone else. I won't be without my Misty."

She smiled and cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest. "I know, Ash. I know. And for the record, if you still want me - "

"And I will."

"By the time you're twenty, don't interrupt," she continued on, vaguely annoyed, "then I will marry you. But not until then."

Ash was silent for a moment, then slowly nodded. "That's still an awful long time to wait."

"You waited this long to confess to me," she pointed out.

"Yeah, and it sucked ass," he said, snorting. He gently rubbed her back with his hands. "I won't let anything take you away from me."

She lifted her head to look at him, stroking the side of his face with her hand. "I know you won't," she said softly, her eyes shining.

He leaned forward and captured her lips with his, leading her into another breath-taking kiss.

…**..**

Later that night, the two of them lay on the bed in the guest bedroom, both dressed in their pajamas. They laid on their right sides, Misty's back pressed against Ash's chest. His arms were wound around her waist, and she lightly traced patterns on his arms with her fingertips. "So, what now?" she asked quietly.

"I guess I need to call Richie and have him come here," Ash commented. "He needs to know the truth."

Misty turned in his arms to face him. "Are you ready for that?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "I have a feeling that he won't take it well. But he's my brother, and he has every right to know."

She nodded, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it'll be fine. If he's anything like his brother, it won't take him long to get over it."

He smiled and cuddled her to him, resting his forehead against her shoulder. "I really hope you're right, Mist. I really hope you're right."

_And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
>Little boy blue and the man on the moon<br>When you comin' home dad?  
>I don't know when, but we'll get together then son<br>You know we'll have a good time then_

**To Be Continued. . .**

Oh my goodness. That was actually really embarrassing to write, haha. I'm still working on my make-out scenes writing. I hope this one wasn't too bad. I figured that you all earned a little fluff after all the dramaticness I put you through with the other chapters, haha. Well, let me know what you thought of this one, okay? Laters! Peace – Sally White

PS – this was the shortest chapter yet, grr.

PSS – only two more chapters left after this, aww!


	5. Part V

Hello, readers! I must say, I am truly honored by each and every one of your reviews, and they each excite me and inspire me to write more. Each time I get a review, I'm almost terrified to read it because I'm scared that someone will be very harsh and mean. But with this story, for the most part I've been pleasantly surprised by each review. Here are my wonderful reviewers!

Pokemonstories-crazy

Jane Hawthorn

Ein Storm

splitheart1120

mysteryangelcutlass14

IvyBean

nyislandergirl

Takamira

JL01

Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. It is because of you that this story didn't die after the first few chapters.

Well, folks, we're getting down to the last couple of chapters here. A few of you have inquired of me, and I'll tell you that yes, there will be a sequel. I won't tell you anymore about it until the end of the last chapter, though. How many of you hate me now? Haha.

Well, without further adieu, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the song Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin.

**Cat's in the Cradle**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Part V**

"I really, really hate this," Ash muttered as he sat in front of the video phone with the green phone held up to his ear.

Misty looked at him curiously. "Hate what? The fact that you have to call Richie?"

Ash shook his head. "No. The _ringing._ Elevators have music, so why don't phones while you're waiting for the person to pick up? Why, dear God, is it just _ringing_?"

Misty rolled her eyes and gently smacked her boyfriend upside his head. "Oh, get over it!"

Ash pouted, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "Doesn't mean that I have to like it," he mumbled.

Deliah stood a ways away from them, smiling and shaking her head at the two's antics. She was very happy that the two had gotten together, figuring (as many would once it got out) that it was about time. She went into the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Pikachu sat on Ash's lap, giggling at his trainer's annoyance. Azurill was asleep, held in Misty's arms.

Ash looked back at his girlfriend. "Hey, Mist, do you think that I could do this, y'know, by myself? It's not that I don't want you here," he added quickly, "but I think that it would seem less suspicious if I just talked to him."

Misty nodded, understanding completely. "That's fine." She kissed him on the cheek then went to join Deliah in the kitchen.

Ash watched her go with a dreamy look on his face. Pikachu snickered at the black-haired boy.

Suddenly the screen turned on, revealing a boy with chestnut-colored hair shoved into a green hat and blue eyes. "Hello?"

Ash turned his head back around to face the screen. "Oh, hey, Richie!"

"Hi, Ash," Richie greeted the other boy.

On screen, a Pikachu with a tuft of fur sticking out on his forehead poked his head on screen. "Pikachu!" he greeted, a slight lisp in his high-pitched voice.

"Pika, Pikachu!" Ash's Pikachu greeted enthusiastically.

Ash laughed. "Hiya, Sparky! You seem to be doin' good."

"Yep," Richie said, rubbing Sparky behind the ears with his free hand. He looked at Ash. "So, what's up?"

"Where are you right now?" Ash asked.

"I'm actually in Viridian," Richie told the other boy.

"Great! You should come to Pallet and visit me," Ash said enthusiastically.

"Um, okay," Richie said, a bit confused. "What's the occasion?" He let out a little nervous laugh.

Ash's smile turned grim. "I'll explain once you're here."

Richie looked concerned. "Is everything okay, Ash?"

Ash sighed and slowly shook his head from side to side. "Like I said, I'll explain once you're here."

"Alright," Richie said slowly. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you," Ash said, then hung up, the screen going black.

Arms reached around to hold Ash around his shoulders. "It's going to be okay, dear," his mom's voice assured him. "We'll tell him together."

Ash sighed and smiled weakly. "Thanks, mom."

Deliah let go of her son, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "This is the right thing to do."

Ash nodded slowly. "I know. I just hope he doesn't hate us once it's all laid out for him. . ."

…**..**

That afternoon, a knock was heard at the Ketchum residence door.

"I'll get it," Ash called over his shoulder, hurrying to the door. He opened it up, smiling when he saw who it was. "Hey, Richie."

Dressed in a black shirt, green vest-jacket, blue jeans, green hat, and sneakers, Richie nodded to the black-haired boy. "Hey, Ash."

Ash opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Come on in."

Richie entered the house and Ash closed the door behind him. He led the chestnut-haired boy into the living room, inviting him to sit down. Richie did, seating himself on the sofa. Ash sat down in the recliner across from the other boy. Their two Pikachu's sat themselves on the floor, waiting for something to happen. Deliah also entered the room, standing a ways away from the boys. Misty lingered in the hall, having decided to delay her entrance until it seemed like Ash really needed her.

"So, Ash," Richie began, wanting to break the silence, "what's up?"

Ash sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Then he looked at Richie. "I've learned some things over the last couple of days. Real important things."

"And?" Richie prompted.

"And it's important that you know these things, too," Ash informed him. "Richie, were you adopted?"

The other boy looked surprised, but nodded. "Yeah. Geraldine – my adoptive mom – told me that my birth mom couldn't afford to take care of me when I was born, so she asked her if she would take care of me. She never told me who my birth mom is; she always said that it was a secret that she was supposed to keep. I never really worried about it. I mean, Geraldine and Geraldo were awesome to me growing up, so I never felt the need to go searching my birth parents out." He gave the black-haired boy a curious look. "How did you know I was adopted?"

Ash chuckled humorlessly. "Let's just say that I know things."

Deliah spoke quietly, "Your adoptive parents' last name was Brown, right?"

Richie nodded, looking at her. "Yeah. How did you know that, Mrs. K?"

"We know things, Richie," Ash told the other boy, making him look over at him. Ash then proceeded to tell Richie about who his father actually was, leaving out for the moment the facts about the other boy. Ash also told Richie about meeting Red and what his grandfather had told him about the Ketchum family. When he finished, Richie had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"That is some pretty important stuff to know," Richie finally commented. "But why tell me?"

"When I found out I was pregnant with Ash, the doctor I went to confirmed that I was carrying not one baby, but two," Deliah told him.

Richie stared at her. "Huh?"

"I didn't want Giovanni to ruin both of my baby's lives, so I sent one of my little boys to my cousin in Johto so that he would be save," Deliah went on. She looked meaningfully at Richie. "That baby was you, Richie."

Richie stared at her, speechless.

"Red and Yellow were both there when you boys were born," Deliah continued. "Red held Ash and Yellow held you, Richie. It was her idea that I send you away before Giovanni could sink his claws into you. She was only trying to help." Her eyes were pleading as she spoke. "I only did it to protect you, Richie. I would've loved to keep both of you with me, but it was too risky. Giovanni is an evil man who only cares about his own ambitions. It was the only way."

Richie slowly looked down, his hair and hat shadowing his eyes.

"I didn't know until mom told me a couple of days ago," Ash added in. "As soon as I learned that we're twins, I knew that I had to tell you. I figured that it was better to tell you in person than over the phone."

There was silence for the next few moments, then Deliah said weakly, "Please, say something."

Not looking up, Richie said quietly, "What do you want me to say? That I'm happy?" He lifted his head, his eyes blazing with fury. "Because that would be a lie." He glared at his newly-found mother. "How **dare** you keep something like this from me. What right do you have to do this to me?" He stood up, his hands fisting. "What right did you have to send me away? Was I not wanted?"

"No, it wasn't that," Deliah began to protest.

"How do you think I feel?" Richie demanded, his eyes narrowing in anger. "How do you think this makes me feel? I had a mother and never knew all these years. I had a brother, nay, a _twin_ and was never told because it was _for my own good?_ Is that what you're telling me?" He snarled. "Well, I call bullshit! That's utter and complete bullshit! And do you just expect me to forgive you? To just brush off all the years of abandonment and run to you with open arms? HA!" He snorted.

Ash stood up. "Hey, take it easy - "

Richie turned on his brother. "And you! Why did you wait until now to call me? Why didn't you call when you first found out? And how could you not tell when we first met?"

Ash held up his hands, in defense. "Aw, c'mon, I'm dense! You really expect me to realize something like that?"

"Yes, I do," Richie exclaimed. He glared at Ash then turned his harsh gaze back on Deliah. "You're a horrible, selfish woman, and I'll never forgive you for what you did!"

By now Deliah was crying. She walked over to Richie and put a trembling hand on his shoulder. "Son, please - !"

"Don't touch me!" Richie yelled, jerking away from her touch. His blue eyes blazed with anger as he looked at her. "And don't call me that. You may have given birth to me, but you will **never** be my mother!" He turned around and stomped to the door. "Let's go, Sparky!"

The Pikachu gave a weak look to the other residents of the room and hurried to his trainer, hopping onto his shoulder.

Ash hurried after Richie, grabbing his twin's arm. "Richie, just wait, let's talk about this."

Richie jerked his arm out of Ash's grasp and turned his furious gaze onto the black-haired boy. "Oh, so now you want to talk?"

"You're over-reacting," Ash insisted.

"You try hearing everything that I've just heard and be calm about it," Richie snarled, closing his eyes to keep back angry tears. "All these years, you at least had your mom. I had no one, no one I could call family." He opened his eyes and glared at his brother. "I don't want to talk to either of you ever again. I'm leaving, and you'll never be able to find me."

"Richie, please, don't do this!" Deliah called tearfully to her son. "I love you!"

Richie turned away from her. "After this, I'm not sure I believe in love." Then he opened the door and stomped out, slamming the door behind himself.

Deliah fell to her knees, sobs shaking her body. Misty came out and tried to soothe the older woman.

Ash jerked the door open and ran after his brother, not bothering to close the door behind himself. He stopped at the gate, yelling after Richie, "You're going to regret this, Brown! You hear me? If you walk away now, you'll doubt everything you've ever known for the rest of your life!"

A ways down the road, Richie stopped, though he didn't turn around.

Ash continued to yell, "When grandpa's world crashed down around him, he never truly let himself heal, and he suffers from that to this day! Don't do this, Richie! You're my twin brother, we can work this out! Please don't walk away from your family!"

There was silence, then Richie called over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Ash, but I just can't deal with this right now. Tell mom . . . I'm sorry. But I just can't face you two right now." Then he continued to walk down the road until he was out of sight.

Ash's hands clinched the white wooden gate, splinters cutting into the skin of his hands. "Damn it," he muttered, his legs going numb. He fell to his knees, his hands letting go of the gate as his arms fell limply to his sides.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. "You did your best," Misty's voice softly assured him. "Now you just have to give him time."

Ash turned to look at her, tears in his brown eyes. "What if he never forgives us? What if he hates us . . . forever?"

Misty cupped his cheek in her hand, giving him a sad smile. "Then it's his loss. All you can do now is hope and pray for the best."

Ash stared at her, then buried his face in her shoulder as sobs broke free from him. Misty wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, wishing she could offer some words of comfort to him but having no idea what she could say. Soon, Deliah joined them outside, and Ash threw himself at his mother and they cried together. Misty could do nothing but look on in sadness.

Outside the gate in some bushes, a pair of red eyes watched in satisfaction at the misery that the two Ketchum's were experiencing.

_I've long since retired, my son's moved away  
>I called him up just the other day<br>I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind"  
>He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time<br>You see my new job's a hassle and kids have the flu  
>But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad<br>It's been sure nice talking to you"_

**To Be Continued. . .**

. . .okay, I think I'm about to cry. That was sooooo sad! Bad Sally! –hits self on the head- Oh, but it was necessary for . . . certain future events. You'll understand later. Tee hee!

Well, folks, we're drawing to a close very soon. I'd like to ask a favor of you all. Whoever can draw me a cover for this story will receive a novelization version of Cat's. I think it would be really cool to have a cover for this story. I really love it, and I love how it's gone so far, so I'd really love to have a cover for it. PM me for details. Well, review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, okay? Final chapter should be up soon! Laters! Peace – Sally White_  
><em>


	6. Part VI

. . .H-hello, readers. –hides- I know that this is really late. . .and I'm SO SORRY! But it was Halloween weekend when I started this chapter, so I was really distracted by the holiday, and I'm in the children's show at my college and that takes up my time like you wouldn't believe! Needless to say, I'm very sorry, and I hope that you haven't just given up on me.

On the bright side, I got a cover drawn by the wonderful IvyBean! I love it, it's absolutely brilliant! I put a link for it on my profile if you want to check it out (and you want to check it out, believe me!).

Well, enough with the formalities. Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song Cat's in the Cradle by Harry Chapin. I do own the OCs used/mentioned in this fic and the plot of it, so please do not steal either.

Dedication: This story is officially dedicated to IvyBean. She has been a loyal follower of this story and a wonderful reviewer, and the cover she drew for it is absolutely fabulous. I love you, girlie!

**Cat's in the Cradle**

**By: Sally White (a.k.a. RDH)**

**Part VI**

For the next week or so, Misty stayed with the Ketchums. Deliah was near inconsolable for those first few days, pacing around the house and randomly bursting into tears over the littlest of things. After those first few days, though, she seemed to realize that crying and mourning would not make everything alright, and she went back to being herself, albeit a bit more sad than she usually would have been. Misty was the one who helped with the chores and cooking while Deliah was not herself. Misty still helped out after the woman returned to normal, saying that she might as well make herself useful.

Ash spent that week trying to contact Richie. He visited Professor Oak to see if his twin had stopped at the lab after he had left. Oak confirmed that Richie had visited, and that the Brown boy had left all of his Pokémon except Sparky with the Professor. This worried Ash, for one rule in Pokémon training was that one never went anywhere without their Pokémon. He then checked in with the ferry harbor to see if his brother had perhaps bought a ticket. As it just so turned out, Richie had bought a ticket but he'd had no specific destination set. Ash had returned home, more worried than ever. He knew that his twin was going to need time to sort his thoughts; he just hoped that Richie would be alright, wherever he was going.

The rest of the week passed with no other upsets or memorable events. Deliah cooked and cleaned, Ash and Misty hung out and trained their Pokémon. The three of them never once talked about what had transpired the past week. The topic of Richie, Giovanni, Red, or anything to do with the Ketchum family name past had, once again, become a delicate topic.

And it was driving Ash insane.

…**..**

"Do you have any threes?"

"Go fish. Do you have any sixes?"

"Go fish."

Ash and Misty sat on the floor of Ash's room, playing a game of Go Fish. Neither of them were really into the game, however, and were just trying to pass the time.

Ash sighed and put his cards face-down on the floor in front of him, flopping back on his back on the floor. "I'm bored. Mist, let's do something."

The red-head rolled her eyes. "Like what? There's nothing to do."

Ash stared up at the ceiling, thinking. "We could make out."

"Or not," Misty immediately replied, her face blushing pink.

Ash thought again. "Well, I don't know, then. My brain's blank."

"And that's different from usual how?" Misty sneered playfully.

He lifted his head and glared at his girlfriend. "Shut it." He laid his head back down.

After a few moments of silence Ash said quietly, "I wonder how Richie is."

Misty's expression softened. "I'm sure he's just fine, Ash. If he's anything like his brother, he'll bounce back quick enough."

"I know," he sighed. "I just . . . he left all his Pokémon except Sparky. He's really upset, and he's trying to deal with it alone." His expression turned sad. "If he had just stayed here, me and mom could've helped him sort through this. But he ran away . . ." He sat up quickly, reaching out for her and pulling her into his arms. He buried his face in her hair, trying to calm himself by breathing her sweet familiar scent.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, letting him take whatever comfort he needed from her. She knew that this was hard for him and that this was one of the only ways that she could help him.

Watching from the bed, Pikachu and Azurill watched their trainers with sad eyes. Pikachu had no idea how to help Ash, and Azurill did not completely understand the situation because she was a baby, but she still felt sad for them.

Ash sighed again and lifted his head, staring at the ceiling as he tried to loose himself in thought. But, oddly enough, he found that his mind had gone completely blank. He smiled and held the girl in his arms just a little bit tighter. _You're so good for me,_ he voiced silently in his mind. And he decided to tell her so.

Misty was slightly surprised when Ash suddenly pulled her away from himself, though not very far. She gazed up at him, her eyes softening as she saw the love in his brown eyes that was directed towards her. She chuckled softly. "What?"

"You're so good for me," he declared quietly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers.

She blushed and giggled nervously. "Why do you say that?"

He cuddled her close again, this time his embrace affectionate instead of sad as it had been a few moments ago. "You just are. Just being around you makes me feel better and helps clear my head."

"It doesn't take much to clear your head," she said cheekily, gripping his shirt at his chest in her hands, a teasing glimmer in her blue-green eyes.

Ash pouted. "Not cool, Misty."

She laughed out loud, having to lean against him to keep from toppling over in her humor. After a few moments she finally calmed down, wiping away a tear of mirth. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a very brief but sweet kiss. She pulled away, smiling at him. "You love me, though."

"Yeah," he agreed, a goofy grin gracing his lips.

Pikachu rolled his eyes at the teenagers while Azurill squealed with mirth.

Ash suddenly had an idea. He looked down at the red-head in his arms. "Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure," she agreed immediately, starting to pull away from him.

He growled playfully and pulled her back to himself. "I didn't say that you could get up," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "Just one more kiss." He started to lower his head to hers when –

BAM!

Ash groaned from where he lay on the floor, a large bump on his head. Misty stood over him, her mallet in her left hand resting on her left shoulder. Her eye twitched with irritation. "Do NOT tell me what to do," she warned, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Got it," he said weakly, giving her a thumbs-up before dropping his hand back on the floor.

…**..**

"This was a good idea," Misty commented as she walked down the path with Azurill in her arms.

Ash walked beside her with his arm around her waist, Pikachu on his shoulder. He grinned. "Well, I'm glad I suggested it then."

She nodded, smiling.

They walked down the path a ways more before they saw a figure leaning against a tree that was off the side of the path. As they walked closer, Ash tensed up, his eyes narrowing. He unwrapped his arms from around Misty and gently pushed her behind him.

She gave him a concerned look. "What is it, Ash?"

He did not answer her, just continued to glare at the person. He yelled, "What are you doing here? What do you want this time?"

It was the girl from a few days ago. Her long white hair blew in the breeze as did the black short skirt that she wore. Around her shoulders was a dark brown leather jacket, and she also wore a white button up blouse. On her feet were the same boots as last time, and the newest change was the black belt hanging around her hips with a long sword sheathe attached to it, the hilt of the sword sticking out of the top.

The girl's crimson-red eyes gazed lazily at the boy, a smirk adorning her lips. "Ash Ketchum. Fancy meeting you again." She pushed herself off the tree and walked over to the two. She stopped a few feet from Ash, her expression never changing.

Ash met her gaze with his fierce stare, his hands twitching as if he wanted to hit her.

She pushed her hair behind her right ear before speaking. "So, did you take my advice to heart? Did you learn about your family name?"

Ash only nodded curtly in reply.

Misty glanced around him to get a good look at the girl. "Ash? Who is she? How do you know her?"

"Oh, we don't know each other," the girl said flippantly, waving her hand. "We're total strangers. Or at least, I'm a stranger to you all." She smirked. "I, however, know quite a bit about him. And about you, too, Miss Waterflower."

"Leave her out of this," Ash snarled, his hands forming fists. "I'll ask you again: what are you doing here and what do you want this time?"

The girl lifted her hands in front of herself. "Now, now, no need to be defensive." She lowered her hands. "I was just wondering if you learned anything new since we last met."

"Yeah, I did," he said gruffly. "I learned about my family."

"Oh, goody," the girl said, clapping her hands in false cheer.

"Why is it so important to you?" Ash demanded.

The girl chuckled darkly, ducking her head so that her hair hid her face. "Oh, what a question. You see, it's important for a . . . client of mine. It's of great importance to . . . them, that you know all about your family name and the cruelty surrounding it." She looked up, her red eyes darkened with rage. "You have no idea, Ketchum. No idea."

Ash hesitated, then took a deep breath before saying slowly, "Look, I can see that whatever is wrong really upsets you," he held out his hand to her, "so let us help you. There's no need for us to be enemies." He gave her his most brilliant smile.

The girl seemed to consider it, slowly stretching her hand to his. Then she smacked his hand away, hard. She snorted. "You really are naïve, aren't you? You think that you can offer friendship to anyone and everything will be alright. Well, you're wrong!" She scowled at him.

He held his hand that she had just hit, rubbing the sore spot on it. Misty glared at the girl, furious.

The girl suddenly smirked again. "So, you learned about your family. Good. Keep in mind everything you learned. Oh, and don't worry about your brother; we'll be sure to watch him, wherever he goes."

"You keep away from Richie!" Ash yelled, angry again.

The girl chuckled again and turned to walk away. Angry, Ash growled, "Hey, don't you just leave like this! You at least owe us a name!"

The girl glanced over her shoulder at him. "I suppose that's true enough. My name is Reina; Reina Parker."

Ash suddenly gasped, his eyes going wide. "I know you!" he yelled. "Or at least, I know who you are. You're Joey's sister!"

The girl whirled around, a look of shock adorning her features. "You . . . you know my little brother?" Her eyes narrowed. "How?"

"I met up with him in Sinnoh," Ash told her. "He's been looking for you, him and Alice. They miss you."

Reina was very quiet, then said softly, "I'm glad he's well, but his quest for me is pointless." She glared at Ash again. "And if you even breathe a word about me to him, I will take off your head." She gripped the hilt of her sword. "Is that understood?"

Ash slowly nodded.

Reina nodded curtly, then turned back around. "Au revoir, Ash Ketchum. Keep in mind everything that you have learned. You'll need it in the near future." With that she walked off into the woods, the shadows hiding her the further she walked until she was out of sight.

Ash let out a breath that he had not known that he was keeping in. "Well, that could've gone better."

"Who was she?" Misty demanded.

Ash turned to look at his girlfriend. "She's the one who told me to find out about my family. But I didn't know that she was Joey's sister." He frowned. "Something is up. I don't like the way she kept insinuating that something is gonna happen." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Something tells me that this won't be the last we hear from them."

Misty just looked at him with confusion and worry in her eyes. "Who's Joey? And what can we do?"

Ash pulled her into his arms, careful not to squish Azurill. "I'll tell you Joey's story later. And right now, I guess all we can do is hope and pray for the best." He sighed again, his eyes narrowing. "But I'm glad I learned about my family. I bet Grandpa Red will have some answers."

Misty nodded, leaning her head against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat.

The breeze blew leaves around the couple, seeming to be a sign that things would work out, somehow, someway.

…**..**

_Meanwhile, back at the Ketchum residence. . ._

Ring. Ring. Ri –

"Hello? Deliah speaking, how can I help you?"

". . .It's been a while, hasn't it Del?"

". . .Yes, it has . . . Gio."

_And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me  
>He'd grown up just like me<br>My boy was just like me _

**The End . . .?**

Well, that's it! The conclusion to Cat's! I know, you all probably hate the ending. But it was necessary for there to be follow up stories. You'll appreciate it later on.

**IMPORTANT NOTE! **On my profile is a poll. If you want a follow up story to Cat's, I suggest that you go vote! The poll deals with if I should write a sequel or prequel to Cat's first. The sequel will be about Richie, and the prequel will tell of Reina's little brother (though he's not really part of the main plot). So, go vote, you silly things!

Well, that's all from me for now. I hope to see you all very soon! I love you guys! Peace – Sally White

P.S. Over 2,000 words in this chapter! And over 15,000 words for the whole story! I'm so happy! This is the first chapter story I've ever finished! Whee!


End file.
